


Make New Memories

by CountessVanecia



Series: Desi Mouse Series [4]
Category: Mickey Mouse and Friends (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessVanecia/pseuds/CountessVanecia
Summary: Minnie catches Desi in a down mood. Desi confesses she wished that she knew what it was like to be a 'normal' kid. One that grew up with their parents. Minnie comes up with a plan to help fill the void of Desi's lost years





	Make New Memories

Minnie could feel herself wake up, her eyes fluttering open. She sat up in her bed, her feet tingling intensely as she tried to move them. She wiggled her toes, sighing out in satisfaction when she felt the relief of them waking up. She turned over, her husband Mickey still sleeping soundly. Minnie smiled warmly, leaning down and kissing his cheek. She got out of her bed, stretching and throwing on her fluffy pink robe. She looked at the clock, frowning when seeing the time say 4:15 a.m.  
She made her way to the door, walking out into the hall and heading towards the kitchen to get some water. As she approached the kitchen, she saw passed the living room. She took a double take, looking back before proceeding. There she saw her daughter, Desi, sitting on the couch with a binder in her arms.

“Desi? What are you doing up sweetheart?” Minnie asked out, causing Desi to perk up and look at her. 

“H-hey mom. Haha, guess I could ask you the same… I couldn’t sleep, just… My head is going so fast.” Desi replied, softly brushing her hand over the binder she’s holding. 

“Want to talk about it hun? What do you have there?” Minnie asked, walking over and sitting next to her daughter. Desi clearly seemed to be down, Minnie immediately wrapping arms around her daughter’s shoulders for comfort. Desi leaned into the touch, feeling herself relax as she listened to her mother’s heartbeat. 

“Well, I was just looking through one of our family albums. I find it very comforting to think about everyone. Even though I wasn’t there, sometimes I like to imagine how you guys were feeling. Like, in this picture.” Desi started, opening up the album, pointing at a picture of Minnie, Mickey, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Clarabelle Horace horsecollar, and many others out front of the House Of Mouse. The building was freshly painted and everyone had wide smiles on their faces. 

“This is when you guys bought The House of Mouse. You all look so happy, I can only imagine how happy you guys felt.” Desi smiled, a hint of sadness in her eyes. Minnie stroked Desi’s hair gently out of her face, looking at her closely. Minnie caught tears trying to fight their way out of Desi’s eyes. 

“Desi, what’s the matter hun?” Minnie asked concerned. 

“N-nothing mom, I’m fine.” Desi answered in a cracked voice. 

“Desi… Come on, tell me the truth.” Minnie assured softly, moving her daughter’s face gently to face hers. Desi looked at her, sniffling, and looking back at the binder. 

“I… I just.” Desi struggled to get her voice out, her tears dripping down her face now as she blinked. 

“Sometimes I just imagine being there with you guys. I keep imagining an ordinary life, mom. Of me being your daughter and just… Doing normal things, instead I-. I just appeared out of nowhere. Toons still come up to me with question upon questions and I-I just want to know what it’s like to be like-… how you guys seem to be in these photos.” Desi explained, tears falling down her cheeks. 

“Oh honey.” Minnie breathed, getting down on her knees in front of Desi. She looked up at her daughter as she sat on the couch in tears. 

“Desi, I know we can never get back those years. But, we’re all so, so happy to have you now, and we want to make as many memories as we can now and forever.” Minnie comforted, putting her hands on Desi’s lap. Desi shook her head gently, her cheeks red with distress. 

“Mom, I just want to know what it’s like to be a normal kid. Like… Without all this special treatment. I want to know what it’s like to be treated like you’ve always had me.” Desi confessed, her body now shaking. Minnie could tell her daughter had been hiding this in a while. Minnie looked at Desi close, trying to find the words to help. Anything she could tell her to take away the pain, but she knew what she was feeling was valid and truly emotional. Minnie looked down, thinking deeply. Minnie suddenly perked up, an idea exploding in her head. 

“Desi honey, listen to me.” Minnie fretted, taking Desi’s hands in her own. 

“I know how we can at least fill that void. It’s not a cure-all, and we can’t change the past, but I think you’d like this idea.” Minnie opined. Desi blinked her eyes, small warm tears gently falling from the flick of her eyelashes. She looked at her mom, her expression clearly trying to indicate for her to go on. Minnie gave a reassuring smile, putting Desi at ease. 

“I have an idea, you’re going to have to trust me. Let’s get you to bed and we’ll have something special to do tomorrow.” Minnie explained, standing up and pulling Desi as well

Desi left the album on the couch as Minnie lead her back to her room. 

“Mom, I know you’re gonna try your best at whatever you have planned, but don’t stress yourself out if it doesn’t work.” Desi explained as her mom tucked her into bed. 

“Now, don’t you worry about it Desi. I have something that I just know that’ll at least help.” Minnie assured, kissing her daughter on the forehead. Minnie smiled down at her daughter, her eyes feeling a bit heavy. 

“I love you hun.” Minnie softly said. 

“I love you too Mom. I’ll see you in the morning.” Desi said as she yawned, softly smiling and closing her eyes.

~

Minnie slept in a little, but not too late in the day she noted. As she stood, she was greeted by Mickey. 

“Morning Min. How’s it going sleepy head?” Mickey teased, with a kiss softly pressed into Minnie’s cheek. 

“Oh my, is Desi awake?” Minnie asked, running over to her closet to pick out clothes for the day. 

“Uh, yeah she is. She's over having tea with Mortimer at the moment.” Mickey replied, turning his head slightly in curiosity. Minnie began to undress, looking back at Mickey. 

"I need your help with something, Mickey.” Minnie explained, look at him with big eyes. Mickey blushed, as if he was taken by surprise. 

“Oh, not this that!” Minnie giggled with a tease. 

“Let me explain. I have a plan for Desi.”

 

Desi sipped at her tea, the hotness burning her tongue and destroying the flavor. 

“You never learn do ya, Button? It’s hot, be careful.” Mortimer laughed, sipping his own tea with a small chuckle. Desi stuck out her tongue, blowing a raspberry to cool off her fire in her mouth. She looked at Mortimer with big eyes, her tongue still outside her mouth. Mortimer couldn’t help but set his cup down, laughing at the small mouses antics. Desi gave a small smile at this, very pleased to see herself make her friend laugh. Desi started to laugh as well, her cup being set gently on the table in front of her. Suddenly, a soft but quick knock echoed in the house. Mortimer cleared his throat, standing up to go answer the door, he wasn’t expecting any other visitors. 

“Ha Cha Cha, if it ain’t my second favorite gal, Minnie Mouse.” Mortimer greeted with a chuckle. Minnie rolled her eyes. Not too long ago Minnie would have gotten angry at Mortimer for doing this, however, it’s more of a silly friend thing now. The last part was different Minnie realized though.

"Second?" Minnie questioned with a brow raised.

"Sorry Min. I've been put in captivity of your daughter." Mortimer faked a look of a drama queen, putting his hand on his forehead and giving a 'woe is me' look.

"Mo-Mo!" Desi laughed from the table. She set her cup down. Desi stood up, walking over once she heard who it was. 

“Mom, what’s going on?” Desi asked, hugging her gently. 

“I don’t mean to interrupt your tea party, but I have something I set up for the two of us. If you don’t mind sweetie.” Minnie explained. Desi looked up at Mortimer. 

“Sorry Mo-Mo. Is it okay if I-?”

“Go on kid. Enjoy some time with your mom.” Mortimer smirked, pushing the small mouse slightly towards the door. 

“I’ll clean up and you have fun.” Mortimer insisted. 

“Thank you Mortimer.” Minnie smiled, taking Desi by the hand and leading her outside. 

“So what are we doing?” Desi asked, her mother quickly leading her to her car. Minnie quickly pushed Desi inside and ran to sit in the passenger seat. 

“We’re heading down to one of our known studios.” Minnie gleefully answered, proceeding down the road with a smile. Desi raised a brow. 

“Umm, do you want me to see you act mom? Cause that is pretty awesome..” Desi slightly smiled. Sure, she meant it, being able to see her mom act live. Desi just found it strange that her mom was pulling her into this very suddenly. Minnie gave a smirk, eyeing her daughter as they stopped at a stop light. Desi looked around as if her mom was somehow looking at someone else. 

“M-Mom? What’s with the-… Smirk there.” Desi asked nervously, her eyes shifting to try and read her mother. 

“Cover your eyes.” Minnie instructed. 

“Huh? Why though?” Desi questioned, finding herself staring at her mom waving a finger at her. 

“Cover theeem.” Minnie sang in a teasing voice. Desi sighed and did as instructed, covering her eyes and making sure she didn’t see anything. As she felt the car finally stop and turn off, she felt her mom open and close her own door, before coming around and opening hers. Minnie then unbuckled Desi, and pulled her out of the car, leading her inside the studio. Desi heard people shuffling and talking. The sound of papers being flipped and wheels pushing something somewhere else. 

“Mom, come on. What is going on?” Desi asked out, not releasing her hands from her eyes. Soon it became quiet, and she heard a door open and then proceed inside it before closing it. 

“Okay, open your eyes!” Minnie gleefully said. Desi did and looked around. It was a bit dark, but then bright lights came on. She blinked a few times and looked around. 

“Umm… This is your fake home for your cartoons. Cool.” Desi smiled, although she had a feeling this wasn’t all her mother had in store. Minnie walked over to her, her footsteps soft on the soft carpet below her. 

“Desi… I know I can never get back all those years you’ve lost. That, we’ve lost. You said you wish you could just know how it feels to have been here this whole time. Well I… I thought this might be a good outlet for you. Here, we can make cartoons and you can be yourself but… How you’d like to imagine always being here.” Minnie explained with an extremely soft and sweet voice, causing Desi’s eyes to widen, then look to the ground and ponder. 

“We can have funny skits and it would be a great way for you to bond with me, your father, Goofy, Donald… Heck, even Mortimer if you want!” Minnie pushed further. Desi’s nose twitched as she looked around, deep in thought. Desi was silent for a long while, not even looking at Minnie. 

“W-well? Was this okay hun.” Minnie nervously asked, worried maybe Desi didn’t like it.

“You know… This place.” Desi started, lightly touching the railing of the stairs. 

“Really looks and feels like a real home. I can see it.” Desi smiled, small tears clearly glistening in the corners of her eyes. Minnie covered her mouth, before smiling widely and throwing her arms around her daughter. 

“Ooohhh I’m so happy Desi!” Minnie cheered, feeling herself push back tears as well. 

“So…” Desi paused, looking around the room. 

“Where do we begin?”


End file.
